I'll fight for you!
by CrayCrayForNayNay
Summary: What happens when Mark meets his worst enemie who just broke his best friend's heart?


This face! Gosh… how much I hated it! Is it wrong that I really want to punch him as soon as I see him?

It's been a week. One fucking week and Naya was still an emotional mess. And I hate to see her like that.

Yes, I still love her. More than anything, but I got used to the thought that I lost her. She loved him. Even though I still don't know what she saw in him, I just wanted her to be happy.

I knew, right from the beginning, that he's an asshole, that he would break her heart one day and I wanted to kill him when I found out he actually did.

Naya caught him with another woman. One of these bitches who would do everything to get to the top.

She called me right after that, crying like a baby. Since she's still my best friend and I'd always be there for her, I drove to her place, thinking about everything that could've happened.

The reason for her tears made me angry. You know that feeling when you stomach contracts because you get so aggressive?

„How are you?", I asked her one morning on set, gently rubbing her back.

„What do you think?", she said, looking up to me and faking a smile. I knew when she fakes a smile.

„You know I'm here for you, right?"

This time, her smile was real. She hugged me tightly, resting her head on my chest. My hand stroked her hair.

I slowly realized that she was crying now and I hugged her even more.

„Hey..shh!" I really tried my best to comfort her.

„Look at me, Naya!", I said, capturing her face and looking into her eyes. „He's not worth it! Not a single tear. You'll find someone who'll love you to death. Someone, who would never cheat on you!"

I felt a soft kiss on my cheek. „Thank you, Mark!", she said and wiped away a tear.

„I…I have to go. First scene this morning!", she said and cleared her throat.

„Okay…have some fun!", I smiled and watched her walking away.

Since I still had enough time for myself, want outside, enjoying the soft sunshine.

My mood changed drastically as I saw Matt passing by, smiling at me as if we were friends or something like that.

„'Sup Salling?", he said and nodded at me. I felt heat rushing through my head and my hands started tingling.

„Not much. Just that Naya's still crying over you even though your not worth it!"

I stood up, walked up to him. Our faces were inches away from each other and I was pretty sure he could see the anger in my eyes.

„Woah, calm you tits, Salling! I'm going to fight for her. She loves me and I'm pretty sure she'll take me back!"

„You don't deserve her! Do you even know her?"

I clenched my teeth, trying to hold myself back from shouting at him.

„Do you know how to make her feel better when she's sad? Which TV show makes her laugh the most? What music you need to play to make her happy?"

Now I could see Matt's anger. He was a jerk. Someone who would use a successful person to get everything.

„Like do you know she smiles? The one when something really makes her laugh? The one when she's thinking about something? The one when she just tries to act like nothing's bothering her at all? The one when she's being an idiot but she could still laugh about herself? And the one when she's talking about her loved ones? Have you even paid attention to that?"

„What are you trying to tell me, Salling? That I was a bad boyfriend?"

„You were! A good boyfriend would never cheat on his girlfriend! A good boyfriend would do everything to make her happy! How many times did you manage to do that? How many time did I have to give her company because you were too busy doing other stuff that seemed much more important that your girlfriend?"

I don't know why he got so angry, but suddenly, I felt a punch in my face. My hands immediately reached for my nose. As I looked down on them, I saw blood.

That was definitely enough. „Oh, you didn't, Hodgson!"

I grabbed his shoulder's as fast as I could and managed to knee him in the guts, causing him to fall to the ground.

He pulled me with him and soon we were fighting on the ground. He punched me in the face sometimes, so did I.

I started to feel a little dizzy. One last pucnh in his face and I felt someone grabbing me, pulling me away from him.

As I looked up, I realized it was Cory. He looked at me with an disbelieving face.

Matt was hold back by Chord. He had struggles to hold him back actually because Matt was still trying to punch or kick me in a way.

„Hey!", Chord shouted and grabbed him tighter.

„What the fuck is wrong with you?", Cory yelled at us and let got of my arms.

„Ask him!", I said and touched my forehead, which was now bleeding, too.

„It's Naya, right?", Cory asked and looked at Matt and me.

„…maybe…", I said and looked to the ground.

„I knew it. Guys, are you fucking insane? What if she finds out what happened?"

„What if I find out about what?"

We all turned around and saw Naya, standing there in her Cherioos Uniform.

„You awesome best friend tried to kill me!"

„Oh please, as if you are the innocent one!", I shouted at him and soon we called each other bad names.

„HEY!"

It was Naya. I knew she could get angry and pretty loud.

„Cory, Chord? Thanks, but I really would like to talk to both of them alone!"

Cory and Chord nodded, rubbed her back gently and walked away.

„What the fuck was going through your mind?"

„He wants you back. I told him you'd never take him back…that's when he punched me and everything kind of went out of control!", I explained and looked to the ground.

„You know what? I don't care anymore. Do whatever you want, Naya! It's your loss. We could've had it all!", Matt said and shrugged his shoulders.

„Really? With you cheating on me all the time? Yeah, couldn't be better!", she said sarcastically and looked at him with angry eyes.

„Just leave me alone, Matt! I don't care about you anymore!"

Matt looked at her, then at me and left. I could hear him cursing.

„I'm sorry, Nay!", I said and played with my hands. „I never wanted you to find out about this!"

„It's okay. I think now I know that I have a protective best friend!", she smiled. Her hand stroked my cheek and suddenly, I felt her lips on mine.

It was not just a friendly „Thank You" kiss. It was a real kiss. „Come on, we need to fix this!", she laughed and pouted at my forehead and nose.


End file.
